


The Solution When Your Boyfriend's a Violent Sleeper

by Pseudolirium



Series: Sleepless In Nekoma [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kuroo, Come from kissing, Hickies, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Restraint, Top Kenma, a little bit of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudolirium/pseuds/Pseudolirium
Summary: Kenma thinks of a solution to his boyfriend's bed hogging ways.





	

_It was one if those nights again._

"Hey! What are you doing Kenma?" Kuroo asks startled as he found his arms wrapped within blankets.

"Trying to get some sleep."

Kuroo was rolled more and rolled into the blankets until he was safely cocooned and his arms couldn’t stretch.

“By smothering me with my bedsheets?”

"You'll see".

Kuroo wiggled  more, testing the hold of the bind and making it harder for Kenma to finish wrapping him.

When Kenma finished wrapping, only Kuroo’s head was sticking out.

Then Kenma kissed him on the lips.

 

Kuroo still tried to escape but eventually his movements slowed down until they stopped and replaced by new movements, not to escape, to test his bind but to enjoy or body showing enjoyment to those kisses

Kuroo was distracted as Kenma continuously wrapped more or the fabric and even his blanket for good measures.

All the while Kuroo was moaning as his arms lay useless and his body ensconced inside the woolen sheets.

 

He stopped when the last or the fabric was sufficiently tied and he sat back to admire his handiwork.

 

He has Kuroo wrapped so tight within the blankets that he Kuroo couldn't get his hands out neither can Kenma come in to touch his boyfriend. So he continues kissing his boyfriend into the mattress even as Kuroo moaned and pleaded for Kenma to remove the blankets.

 

But removing them would defeat the purpose of doing this in the first place. Making out with Kuroo and having him at the blanket’s mercy was a bonus. A really good bonus. It was not often that he had Kuroo this helpless after all and he was planning to savour it.

 

They continue like this with Kenma kissing Kuroo.

 

Kenma touched himself while Kuroo couldn't even find any relief, trapped within and unable to move.

 

“Wait- are you?”

“Yes.”

Kuroo groaned.

And Kuroo lay there panting as he watched, face flushed as Kenma jerked.

“You know.”

 “You’re a really hyperactive sleeper Kuroo.”

“Maybe I should tie you with a rope the next time.” Kenma tipped Kuroo’s chin

Kenma wouldn’t ordinarily do this but it was exciting to masturbate in front of his trapped boyfriend, teasing, while Kuroo couldn’t do anything.

By the time Kenma comes, Kuroo is already twitching hard inside the blanket roll.

“Kenma..- I can’t”

Kenma traced Kuroo’s lips with his finger.

“Lick.”

“Good boy.”

He let Kuroo lick it before trailing it down his neck, Kuroo shivered.

Kenma overstimulated the upper parts of Kuroo that were not covered. His neck, his earlobes, licking the shell and biting the earlobe. He deeptongued Kuroo, sucking his tonue and massaging his scalp, leaving hickies.

Kuroo moaned into Kenma’s mouth, as his body sought what little friction it can get.

It took a bit more dirty talking and, hickies and bruises and a but of blanket maneuvering before Kuroo came.

Kuroo sucked in some breathe, his hair stucking to his face and to the blanket. He’d probably have worse bed hair tomorrow.

"So. .can I get out now?"

And Kenma smirked, a cat-like smile befitting as one of Nekoma.

_He looked truly feline like this._

“Don't know.. Hmmm…Maybe I'll keep you like this.”

"You are so going to do the laundry tomorrow."

Kenma agreed, just to keep Kuroo acquiesced.

Kuroo sighed, then snuggled himself into a more comfortable position or as comfortable it could be, trapped within the blankets to sleep. Which was lying on Kenma's arm and cheek to cheek.

"Night Kenma."

"Night Kuroo. Try not to kick me."

“As if I could now.”

And as Kenma lay there steadily, their breathes mingling, Kenma heard Kuroo talk.

"Hey Kenma?"  

“Yes Kuroo.”

Some mumbled words. Heard the words muffled by skin.

"Maybe we can do this again? Not the all night binding. Because my stiff neck will kill me in the morning.”

Kenma’s rate pulsed even as he fallen asleep, with something to look forward to, already dreaming of when he’ll get to tie Kuroo up in different positions.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while lacking sleep. In truth, I'm a grouchy person when my sleep is disturbed.
> 
>  
> 
> Sequel to The Sleeping Habits of One Bedheaded Nekoma Captain


End file.
